ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Sky With a View/Transcript
Springtime Numbuh 3: Reading A Sky With a View episode begins to Mouse Girl, Numbuh 3, Anais, Webby, Huey and Puppy Kid from springtime Puppy Kid: I've got some views from flowers. Webby: What? Puppy Kid: What do you think? Webby: I have a flowers and birds. Puppy Kid: Yeah. I know. Huey: Hey, Numbuh 3, got any sky with a view? I want my flowers to get smelly by te field. Numbuh 3: Yeah. Luca: Sometimes anything from views by flowers. Zomjack: Zomgirl, can anyone have sky with a view? Zomgirl: This is gonna be fun. Right? Zomjack: It did. i gonna need? a view from a sky. Mouse Girl: Zomjack, sometimes anytime is going have view. Numbuh 3: Wait a minute. Uh? Oh. I know. music. this is a playback music from springtime. playback is good snitch music! I Fell in Love song begins to Numbuh 3, Huey, Webby, Anais, Puppy Kid, Mouse Girl, Zomjack, Luca and Zomgirl to sing I Fell in Love Numbuh 3: Life began to change me The night I met you Had little to lose And the thing went on like this I was in with my sleepwear And my hair half done I thought: This is still a boy But what am I going to do? Huey: It's what I was looking for And the doctor recommending I thought I was dreaming, oh oh, oh oh Webby: What was I complaining about? I don't know what I was thinking I'm bursting with happiness, oh oh, oh oh Anais: I fell in love, I fell in love I saw it by myself and I threw myself I fell in love I'm in love Puppy Kid: Look what a beautiful thing What a mouth more round I like that beard Mouse Girl: And I danced until I got tired Until I got tired I danced and I fell in love We fall in love Zomjack: One mojito, two mojitos Look how pretty eyes I'll stay another minute Zomgirl: With you I'd have ten children Let's start with two children I only tell you In case you want to practice Numbuh 3: The only thing I'm saying Let's get to know It's what you're proposing, oh oh, oh oh Huey: We're getting excited Everything is working for us How well we're going, oh oh, oh oh Webby: I fell in love, I fell in love I saw it by myself and I threw myself I fell in love I'm in love Anais: Look what a beautiful thing What a mouth more round I like that beard Puppy Kid: And I danced until I got tired Until I got tired I danced and I fell in love We fall in love Mouse Girl: One mojito, two mojitos Look how pretty eyes I'll stay another minute Numbuh 3: I never thought it was like this How would you notice me? Luca: I thought about it all night He's mine or nobody else He's mine or nobody else He's mine or nobody else He's mine or nobody else Huey: I fell in love, I fell in love I saw it by myself and I threw myself I fell in love I'm in love Zomgirl: Look what a beautiful thing What a mouth more round I like that beard Anais: And I danced until I got tired Until I got tired I danced and I fell in love We fall in love Zomjack: One mojito, two mojitos Look how pretty eyes I'll stay another minute Numbuh 3: I never thought it was like this How would you notice me? Luca: I thought about it all night He's mine or nobody else He's mine or nobody else He's mine or nobody else He's mine or nobody else Springtime Webby: Well, Huey, i'm not the baddest, i'm the gooddest ever. and you my friends, are we going to help me? Zomjack, Puppy Kid, Huey, Numbuh 3 '''and '''Anais: We sure are? Category:Transcripts